


Two Mr. Starks? Under This Roof?

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, I don't think I've ever written a sickfic before buuut, I'm guessing I should probably say, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, if you're not cool with that. don't read, it's like a chill sickfic despite it being kind of bad, none of this is particularly intense if you ask me so, there are mentions of throwing up so, trust me. everyone is fine. you could even call the end fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Peter's sick and Tony had arranged to have him over for the weekend so it's his responsibility to take care of him. Peter thinks he's doing a pretty good job.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Two Mr. Starks? Under This Roof?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a bit but I've tried it a couple of times before and it just never turned out the way I wanted it to but I think I'm happy with this. It is written from Peter's POV (kinda. there's a few moments there where when editing I was like lmao this is just a ghost looking in don't question it. also i edited this late SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES) which I haven't really attempted as much (or maybe ever? I don't know. I forget what I write quickly) AND he's also sick so like, it might be a lil weird. But it is kind of meant to be a bit off because...he's sick...that tends to happen when you're out of it...
> 
> Ahh, also I'm not really familiar with medicine names in America. We call it panadol in NZ but as far as I can tell paracetamol is a name most people are probably familiar with? We also say that sometimes, so I used that. You can probably deduce what it is anyway and it's not rlly that important to the story, like, at all.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Peter was sick to the point where he’d stopped trying to deny it. To be honest, he didn’t have the energy to anymore. But, he thought, as he laid on his bed and stared at the end of it, it wasn’t all bad.

He’d come to the tower with a fever on Friday for their lab afternoon and Mr. Stark had practically tied him down to a bed and made him take two super-paracetamol’s after FRIDAY snitched on him before staring at Peter until he agreed to rest. Which he did, but it had kind of escalated from there.

Tony probably would’ve switched him over into May’s care when the weekend came to an end or even before then, but she was in the middle of a series of long shifts and wouldn’t be around to take care of Peter at the apartment. Since Tony had decided he needed an adult around, he was stuck here. Peter had wanted to say otherwise but okay, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d kept something down and he could barely even walk around by himself right now. So maybe, just _maybe_ , it was for the best to have an adult nearby, he wasn’t a complete idiot after all.

Tony actually surprised him, with how the man normally seemed to take care of himself, Peter expected either his death in an alarmingly short amount of time or Tony swarming him with doctors he was paying ridiculously well to check in on Peter immediately after panicking about the situation. But no, after Tony had got him to rest, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing...well, sort of. But he was clearly trying.

The first time Peter had thrown up (into the toilet, thankfully), he hadn’t intended on even saying anything to Tony about it but Mr. Stark had started knocking on the bathroom door before he was even done, asking if he could come in. And he actually sat there next to Peter, rubbing his back and brushing his curls out of his face, seemingly unbothered by the lunch coming out of Peter. He’d grabbed a washcloth and passed it to Peter after, leading him back to bed entirely unfazed.

Sure, Tony was an adult and he’d definitely been sick loads of times before but it was weirdly reminiscent of a parent taking care of their kid like they’d done it one hundred times before and it was just routine to them. When Peter had started struggling with weakness and getting out of bed to make the walk to the bathroom, Tony had simply introduced an empty ice cream container which he cleaned out (despite Peter’s protests that he could do it in _just_ a second, he _just_ needed to catch his breath) every time Peter had failed to keep something down, which was a lot. 

He’d brought Peter water which was quickly ruled out because it was too hard to keep down, followed by flattened ginger beer which was easier and flattened lemonade which was also good on his stomach. They’d ended up switching between the last two because too much of one of them seemed to set Peter off too. Although, most things did at this point.

He’d also made Peter mashed potatoes with mixed vegetables and gravy one night when Peter’s stomach had felt a little more settled. May always made that for him when his stomach was upset if she was trying to make him eat something and Peter had mentioned it to Tony, not expecting him to actually make it, but he did. Spoiler alert, he didn’t end up keeping it down either but it made him feel mentally better so there was that.

At some point, Peter had lost enough energy and was just tired enough to drop into calling Mr. Stark, Tony, because it was easier and slightly shorter to say. Every tiny bit of energy was important now.

Tony was currently in the kitchen, flattening some more ginger beer for him and getting him more of his super-paracetamol, made especially for him. Which brought Peter back to staring at the end of his bed. 

There was a farmer sitting there, looking like the most stereotypical version of a farmer that you could possibly imagine. Straw hat, jean overalls, red flannel shirt, straw between teeth, rough-looking. He wasn’t saying anything, just chewing on his bit of straw. 

“Hi,” Peter tried quietly.

There was no reply. Didn’t really matter anyway, Tony was coming back into his room now and he’d have to focus on successfully swallowing his meds. “Who were you talking to, bud?”

“The farmer on the-” Peter paused. Oh, he was gone now. “There was a...farmer. At the end of my bed. How did he...where did he go?”

If Peter was a bit more with it, he would’ve seen Tony’s look of alarm, but he wasn’t so instead he just sluggishly moved his head back to face Tony in curiosity. The logical part of Peter knew that he was probably hallucinating but the logical part of Peter was buried pretty deep right now and that fact wasn’t really clicking with him.

Tony made his face go from alarmed to neutral before Peter’s eyes landed back on him, “I don’t know, bud. How about you tell me if he comes back, yeah? Or if you see anyone else.”

Peter nodded slightly, “okay.”

“Alright then, well, I have your drink and your super meds here, kid. Want to take them for me?”

Peter reached out a shaky hand for his drink and Tony carefully placed it into Peter’s grasp, making sure he had a good hold on it before letting go and grabbing the pills to pass to Peter. Peter hated swallowing pills, you’d think with how often he got hurt and had a need for medications, he would’ve gotten better at swallowing them by now but he really, _really_ hadn’t. Still, he got them down eventually and Tony took the cup out of his hands, placing it on his bedside unit.

“Anything else you need right now?”

Peter shook his head and mumbled, “no,” he just wanted to sleep but he felt too bad to sleep. He just wanted this sick thing to pass.

Tony brushed his curls away from his face, feeling his forehead and frowning in concern before taking his hand away. “Okay, kid. Just ask FRIDAY if you need anything. I’ll be back to sit with you in about twenty minutes.”

Peter nodded and zoned out, waiting for him to come back. He felt too sick to read, or watch a movie, or do pretty much anything so zoning out and listening to Tony talk were about the only things he could do right now.

The rest of the day passed in much of the same way, Peter still felt miserable, Tony still looked concerned, Peter kept throwing up (his medicine came up at least once), Tony kept rubbing his back through it and comforting him when he started to cry. He definitely got weirdly emotional when he was sick but Tony seemed to be unfazed by it, yet again. He hadn’t really managed to get much sleep but he got a little here and there, none of it particularly good, which wasn’t helping his situation at all.

It was when afternoon came that it happened again and this time it confused Peter slightly, but it didn’t take long for his feverish brain to dismiss any questions he had. Tony had just left the room to go get him some plain crackers to help with the nausea and hopefully keep something down except...Iron Man was in the corner of his room with his faceplate up, showing Tony to be right there. Which...didn’t make a whole lot of sense but he forgot about that soon enough.

“Hi, Tony.”

“Hey, Pete.”

“I thought you were going to get some crackers?” He didn’t even have crackers on him as far as Peter could see.

“Well, I’m here now.”

Peter nodded, that made sense. “What are you doing?”

“I’m here to see you.”

“Oh. Okay then. I like having you here.”

The suit pushed off the wall and walked a little closer before Tony walked into the room and Peter’s eyes shifted to him, the suit disappearing when he looked back. Peter frowned.

“Were you talking to someone again, Pete?” Tony sounded worried.

“You were in the corner...but you were getting me crackers but then you weren’t but now you are and I don’t...what?” His brain wasn’t working well enough to figure this out and it was confusing him to the point of tears.

Tony frowned and came over, setting the crackers down, grabbing Peter’s hand and rubbing circles in it to comfort him. “I was just in the kitchen, the whole time, Pete. Hey, I think it’s best if we maybe get you down to the medical floor, huh? Think you can manage that? I’ll be right with you.”

Everything was confusing Peter right now but Tony tended to be right so... “okay.” But also, “I’m not sure if I can walk that far.”

Tony nodded, “that’s okay. We’ll just see how far you get and work from there, yeah? Just tell me if you’re getting too tired.”

“Okay.” Peter started trying to pull his blanket off (Tony only let him put one on despite how cold he was feeling, something to do with his temperature, apparently) but ended up struggling too much and Tony stepped in to help, carefully untangling him before putting an arm around his back to guide him up.

Once Peter stood up from the bed, he was already feeling like sitting back down but instead, he just shivered and asked, “can I take my blanket?”

Tony picked it up and wrapped it around his shoulders securely before grabbing Peter’s slippers that he kept at the tower, putting them in front of him to step into. Peter eyed them warily before sitting back down on the bed, putting them on that way instead of risking accidentally losing his balance and falling over.

Tony helped him stand back up and supported a lot of his weight as they moved slowly towards the elevator. Peter knew they were moving at a snail’s pace but he really wasn’t feeling up to moving any faster and Tony wasn’t rushing him.

“FRIDAY? Can you make sure the elevator’s waiting for us when we get there?”

“Of course, Boss.”

“Cool, nearly there, Pete. Just an elevator ride and that’s pretty much it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Peter was more focused on putting one foot in front of the other than paying any attention to Tony but he still heard him vaguely.

The elevator opened right as they came to it and Tony led him straight in. “Medical floor, FRI.”

As the elevator started moving down, Peter suddenly lost any steadiness or strength he had left in him and started to collapse but Tony quickly caught him and pulled him up into a bridal hold almost like he was expecting that to happen. “Don’t complain. I’ll put you down once we get there.”

Peter wasn’t actually intending on complaining although he was sure he would’ve if he felt any better, his intentions were more along the lines of falling asleep against Tony because he was warm. Still, clearly he couldn’t just yet if he was going to be put back down.

Once the elevator stopped, Tony put him down just before the doors opened. Peter was more steady now that the ground beneath his feet wasn’t moving and he shuffled blearily out of the elevator, Tony still supporting his weight.

He was soon led into his own room by a nurse with barely any delay, with the assurance that a doctor would be alerted to come check him over as soon as possible. It, however, didn’t take long for the nurse to determine he was suffering from dehydration so they hooked him up to an IV to put fluids directly into him. After doing that, the nurse left promising that a doctor was on their way, but that he’d be just fine.

Tony carefully pulled his blanket out from under him and draped it over him properly. “Bet you’re hating your spider metabolism right now, huh? Must suck when you’re sick.”

Peter hummed and stared at the wall. Something about the medical setting just...made him feel even more out of it than he had been before. He was processing everything that Tony was saying but not much was going on in his head beyond that.

Tony wasn’t deterred, “I feel like this was almost inevitable with the impossibility of getting you to keep anything down but still, I’m sorry, Pete.”

Peter rolled his head to the side to look at Tony who was sitting next to his bed and rolled his arm off the bed so his hand reached out to him. Tony took it and smiled at him, “I’m sure you’ll be right as rain in no time.” Peter smiled back weakly.

When the doctor came in, she simply confirmed that it was just a mix of dehydration and the viral bug he’d caught, which was particularly nasty. She said to come back if it started getting worse like this again, but that he was probably over the worst of it now. Tony looked happy to hear that and thanked her before she left.

“Alright, kid. I’d say we’ll be here for another twenty minutes or so, letting that drip into you. Just relax. I’ll stay right here.”

Peter smiled tiredly at him. “Thanks.”

“Course, Peter. Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Peter could hear the truth in those words even while sick.

“Love you,” Peter mumbled.

Tony softened, “I love you too, kid. Now shut your eyes, your body will thank you for getting some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got sick earlier this year with a particularly nasty viral bug, arguably one of the worst I've had and I did indeed hallucinate the farmer and Tony freaking Stark in my room (yes I spoke to him happily much to the concern of my mother). Course, it was one thing for me to see him but I figured it'd be VERY interesting if Peter did since he actually knows the guy. I've never needed an IV for being dehydrated before and I'll say it was a little more disastrous for me (my blood tried to flee rapidly when the IV was removed kdhfask I was fine, I was just about to start crying because I thought it got on my favourite fluffy dressing gown I wore down to the doctors. It did not. I think I got upset anyway. I'm very prone to crying when sick.) but I let it run smoothly for Peter bc I'm nice (arguably) and limited the suffering.
> 
> also, i think it's implied by the above but this was based off one of my experiences w/ sickness so if anyone's reading this w/ medical knowledge going that doesn't sound right- my dude, i don't know what to tell you, my body is weird sometimes, that's just how it went for me, if you want to tell my body that it does not make sense medically, feel free to, you would not be the first
> 
> i never remember to put my tumblr in i always edit it in later lmao it's fictional-worlds-are-exquisite if anyone wants to know


End file.
